Episode 7243 (23rd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Paddy lies shocked on the floor. Robert and Aaron begin to panic as they see him bleeding. Megan retrieves Lee's number from Jai's phone when he leaves the room. Robert continues to panic as applies pressure to Paddy's wound while Aaron pushes him to go get help or just kill them both. Vanessa tells Adam about her scan tomorrow and asks if he wants to be there. Adam is taken aback but agrees. Jai sneaks off to see Leyla. She tells him she's getting sick of all the sneaking around. Jai's confident it won't be for much longer as she wonders if he was responsible for planting the drugs at Tenant House. He lies that he had nothing to do with it. Megan calls Lee round to the factory and places an order for 50 grams of cocaine from him, offering him £4,000 up front. Paddy tries to convince Robert that he needs medical attention as Aaron continues to wind Robert up. Paddy asks Robert to get his vet's bag from the car and tells him he'll talk him through stitching up the wound himself. When he goes, Paddy tells Aaron to stay quiet or he'll end up being responsible for getting them both killed. Robert returns and stitches up Paddy's wound, all three of them relieved that the bullet just scraped Paddy's arm. Rodney and Joanie return to Wishing Well Cottage drunk, the two of them having made up over dinner in Hotten. Robert weeps as the situation begins to take it's toll on him. Paddy tries to convince him to let them go, insisting they will both stay quiet about what happened. Robert lets them go when Aaron agrees to stay quiet as well, understanding that if he revealed the truth he himself could face prison. Bernice and Lawrence go back to Mill Cottage for drinks following their salsa dancing. Bernice tries to subtly suss out whether Lawrence is actually gay. Megan meets Jai in the pub to 'celebrate', fully aware that he has been round to see Leyla. Victoria figures out that Adam was attempting to keep his agreement to Vanessa secret from her and is mad with him. Robert returns home to Chrissie but is distant. He tells her he loves her. Paddy tries to make Aaron see that this is the end now and tries to persuade him to stay away from Robert and let him destroy himself. Aaron seethes to think that Robert getting away with all he's done is the only option. Bernice finds herself having a good time with Lawrence, but still remains confused. Victoria tells Adam that she wants him to go to the scan but will be accompanying him. Robert is horrified when Aaron turns up at Home Farm and reveals their affair to Chrissie, naming dates, venues and even stunning her by explaining where she would be when they were meeting each other. Chrissie is initially surprised speechless but soon gathers herself enough to scream at Robert to get out. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Lee - Karl Haynes Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet hallway *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *Home Farm - Kitchen *Yorkshire View Hotel - Holiday lodge Notable dialogue Aaron Livesy: That affair that Katie accused him of, it was true. Chrissie Sugden: Oh not this again! Aaron Livesy: It started before you got married, carried on after, you weren't going mad. Chrissie Sugden: Well I feel like I am now. Aaron Livesy: Well you're not, because it was with ME. Chrissie Sugden: What? Robert Sugden: He's lying! Chrissie Sugden: Course he is lying, for god's sake Aaron. Aaron Livesy: He's the one that's lying, just look at him. Chrissie Sugden: You stop this! Aaron Livesy: I can tell you where we met, when we met, I can even tell YOU where you were. Jus..Just think about it, why would he want to stay here for a week while you lot went to the coast? Robert Sugden: I mean it, shut up. Aaron Livesy: Because he wanted to be here with me, didn't you? I spent the full week here, in your bed. You know that surprise he had for you at the hotel, The Oakwood, yeah, I was there too. Me and 'im saw you and Katie coming so I 'ad to scarper. Chrissie Sugden: No you didn't. Aaron Livesy: Why do you think he was late for your wedding Chrissie? Because he was with ME! You goin' to deny it, do you want me to carry on? Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes